


自然的法则

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [46]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 《爱的法则》原版备份。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Braxton从一开始就不喜欢Solo这个人。他们是在非洲认识的，当时Braxton的客户在本国失势，被雇佣兵护送仓皇出逃，他们这一行人在进入预定好的接收国时却发生了点问题，对方坐地起价，甚至威胁着要把这个避难者交出去。

就在这个时候，Solo出现了，他公开身份是一个旅行作家，Braxton从没听说过这个名字，但他声称自己和那位上校的一个旧识有交情，愿意出面从中进行牵线，让双方都心平气和地坐下来继续谈到一个彼此都能接受的价钱。

Braxton当然不信这事靠着一个只出几本旅行指南的无名小卒就能摆平。在这背后，是美国政府或确切来说是中情局的手在推动。但他也没傻得非要捅破这层纸，这事最终皆大欢喜收场，Braxton拿到自己那份钱，就拍拍屁股走人了。

他从约翰内斯堡转机的时候又遇见了对方。Solo遥遥地冲他颔首示意，Braxton也不好显得太失礼，只好点头回应。

“你不会真的是个作家，对吧？”在那十六个小时的漫长飞行的某一刻，他们已经把所有安全的话题都过了一遍，Braxton终于问到了他最想问的事，“作为一个，呃，”他含糊地冲他挥挥手，Solo偏头看他，“你知道我意思啦，这么抛头露面难道不是太招摇了吗？我一直以为那只是小说里才会那么写。”

Solo眼中闪过一丝笑意。“我想生活总是要慢慢才能跟上艺术的脚步。”他这么答。（注）

（毛姆《英国特工》里主人公特工兼作家阿显顿的话。）

平心而论，这个人其实并不惹人讨厌，但他身上有些东西让Braxton不怎么舒服，他的举手投足还有穿衣打扮，还有那由始至终对任何人都彬彬有礼的派头，都透着一种无懈可击，让你找不出毛病来，再结合他的那个秘密特工的身份，就让人感觉非常微妙了。不是说Braxton自己来往都是什么品行高洁的好人，但他也一点不想和中情局的人有什么深入交情。

他没料到的是在几个月后的某个晚上，他和女友腻歪在沙发里看电视，换台时忽然就看见了一张熟悉的脸，Braxton顿时咦了一声。

“你认识他？”他的女友问。

“……就是上次非洲打猎时碰见的一个人，”Braxton说，他还在愣神，主持人介绍Solo的新书，关于他深入非洲腹地的丛林探险。看来不管Solo是不是在中情局还有另一个间谍身份，他确实如自称一般是个职业作家。Braxton之前一直还以为那些都是随便乱编的。

“你居然不知道他，”Karen说，“他可是那个约会博士。”

“谁？”Braxton更是一头雾水。“什么博士？”

“就是你这位打猎伙伴啊，”Karen解释，“他是那种所谓的恋爱顾问，专门解决各种痴男怨女约会难题，还上过报纸专访。但之后他就忽然转型去当旅行作家，没人知道为什么。”

这个问题Braxton倒是知道答案，比起一个恋爱专家，当然是一个旅行作家更方便，也能更好地进行他另一个身份的工作。

Karen继续说，“他有一个很有趣的理论，所谓爱情的发生，不是什么玄而又玄的魔法或奇迹，只是一堆简单的客观条件。满足了那些条件，一个人只要不是太无药可救，总能找到和自己相配的爱侣，总的说来就是，你得让合适的人相遇，然后剩下的一切就会自然地发生。”

Braxton不由嗤笑，但不知怎么的，这件事却被他装进了心里，一直徘徊着不肯淡去。他甚至抽空把Solo的书找来看了。他也一点不意外地发现，Solo的书就像他刻意营造出来的印象，他的旅途趣闻总是那么轻松愉快，但又透着千篇一律的空洞，总是沿途的精彩风景，还有路上邂逅的漂亮女人。总而言之，一切太精致，太完美，太像一个聚光灯下的自恋狂真人秀，只是照着剧本在出演。Braxton都没能看完前五页就打起了瞌睡。

另一方面，尽管他对Solo作为职业作家的这一面颇不以为然，但恋爱顾问不外乎就是各种心理学，有什么人比间谍更擅长看穿和操控人心？普通的婚姻咨询专家干得不好只会丢掉客户，间谍干得不好却会送命。从专业角度来说，他必须得是最专业和最好的。

两周后的下午，Braxton下了出租车，晃进了近旁的那个酒吧。他没有假装不期而遇，径直走过去，坐到了Solo身边的椅子里。后者在周五下午六点的这个时刻依旧衣冠楚楚，此时转过来看他，也依旧挂着那个坦诚而亲切的神情。但Braxton能感觉到那双蓝眼睛深处警觉地拧紧了。

“我有个私人委托，”Braxton开门见山道，“我不知道你的收费现在有没有变化，但尽管开个价吧。”

“不好意思？”

“我听说你之前是恋爱顾问，或约会顾问，”Braxton说，“管它怎么叫都好吧，我想要雇你。”

如他预料中的，那张英俊的脸上彬彬有礼地启开一个笑容，客套疏离地表示了拒绝：“抱歉，我已经很久不接委托了，我也不觉得你需要别人当顾问。”

“不是为我自己。”Braxton说，“如果是我自己的事就不用这么麻烦了。是我的哥哥。你也知道，对我们这样的人来说，家庭这种事总是最棘手的，但你又不得不去关心，对吧。”

他看不出这句剖白是否有打动对方，但Solo在椅子里稍坐直了。他打量着Braxton，终于明白他是认真的。“你的哥哥有约会问题？”

“以其说是约会问题，倒不如说是全部的问题。”

他简单概要地说了一下他哥的情况。Chris有自闭症、社交障碍、强迫症、焦虑症，总之，妨碍一个人顺利和别人开展友情或找到另一半的那些个问题，他几乎是一样不漏。他没有朋友，也基本不与人往来，他习惯了一个人过日子，生活就是每天简单地不断重复。Braxton一点不怀疑，如果没有别人介入去做点什么，他哥会这么闷不吭声一个人孤零零地过一辈子，永远也不会和任何人建立起真正的联系。

“也许你哥哥并不想改变现状。”Solo听完了，委婉地说，“传统主流的生活方式，比如结婚生子，可能适合大多数人，但也有些人就是自己待着更开心。他选择了这样的生活方式，也许只是因为他更想要这样，你考虑过这个吗？”

Braxton做了个苦相，如果事情是这样就简单多了，但并不是，他很确定Chris并不是自己选择了那样的生活。

“我妈和我爸离婚后就离开了我们，”他说，“在那之前Chris从没表现出对任何人的依恋或喜欢，住在同一个房子里，中间却有一堵透明的墙把他和我们隔开了，我们都不知道他究竟在想什么，我爸妈甚至觉得他对我们是没有感情的。但她离开那天，他彻底崩溃了，他差不多毁掉了我们的房子，砸碎了所有他能碰到的东西。后面有那么十几年吧，她一点消息也没有，对我们来说差不多算是死了。她真的死了也没通知我们，Chris还是固执地想要去见她最后一面，然后那次又——”

他突兀地中断了叙述，低下头控制了一下自己。Solo没有说什么狗屁安慰的话，他脸上带着那种专注而耐心的神情，静静地等着。Braxton再开口时，差不多都有点感激他了。他现在也明白为什么有些人会上瘾一样去见心理医生了。

“总之就是这样，我想Chris是受够了那种别人离开他的痛苦，所以才采取了，那个词叫什么，应对机制，变成现在这样。我不是说他现在就过得很悲惨，但他的人生不该只是这样。”

Solo若有所思，没有立即说话。

“你愿意接下这个委托吗？”Braxton等了一会，没耐心地问。

“为什么要来找我？”Solo不答反问，“外面有大把的专业人士。你对他们透露自己的个人信息会更安全。”

Braxton知道他的意思，Solo指的是自己另一个敏感身份。“但我知道你更专业。你也可以当成是我已经绝望到走投无路病急乱求医了。”

Solo轻笑，“好吧，我感谢你的信任。但很抱歉，我恐怕还是要拒绝。”

见Braxton嘴一张，Solo已经知道他想说什么，“不，不管你打算付我多少钱都没用。这跟钱无关，我选择客户有一个原则，尤其是这类委托案子，必须要是当事人本身有足够的意愿，他必须发自内心地想要改变，渴望去改变，我才能帮到他。家人或朋友之类第三方的介入都只是越俎代庖。到目前为止，我听见的只是你单方面的说法，你其实也不知道你哥哥真正想要的是什么。”

“没错，但在你拒绝前，你能不能去见一见他，或者至少跟他谈谈？”Braxton说，他确实是已经那么绝望了。

Solo又考虑了一下，这次意外爽快地答应了。“好吧，我会去见他，不过，我要先说清楚，就算我后面决定要接这个委托，我的客户也只会是你哥哥，不是你。你不会从我这里得到我们交谈的细节，你也不能追问我后续进展，我不会再和你交流你哥哥的事，除非是你哥哥自己和你谈。”

Braxton没料到这个，但他想了想，表示可以接受。他把Chris的卡片给了对方，Solo伸出两根手指按住它，一眨眼卡片就消失了。Braxton没忍住翻了个白眼，说到底，这人还是个爱炫耀的自恋混蛋。

既然Solo已经做了那样的声明，Braxton也没再去找他。一周后，他试探着给他哥打了个电话，但从他哥那由始至终都一成不变的语气也完全听不出来是否有发生过什么，Solo是否真的如承诺那样去见了他，最后也只好悻悻然作罢。

又过了一个月，Braxton已经认命接受自己的失败了，他哥却主动联系了他，在他的语言邮箱里留了一则留言，说他下周会出差经过这里，要是Braxton有时间，他想让Braxton见一个人。

Braxton花了相当长的时间才理解了这短短几句里包含的内容：他哥的生活里出现了某个重要的人，还希望他也见见对方。对Chris来说，把什么人带来见家里人，基本上就等于一个正式的结婚预告了。

Braxton很快回了电话，说他有时间。他很克制地没有追问更多细节，但另一方面，他也确实好奇得不得了，完全想不出到底他哥会找到一个什么样的人——说到这个，他又记起来，他还得好好谢一谢另一个幕后功臣。

他又去了那个酒吧，Solo也还在他的老位子上，依旧衣着光鲜，魅力四射，这也是为什么Braxton一直对他那副完美的表象感觉疙瘩：如果有一个人能从早到晚都毫不费力地维持着那么一副衣冠楚楚亲切迷人的模样，对余下竭尽全力也只能获得一点喘息的芸芸众生来说实在是太不公平了。

但今日不同往日，Braxton现在心情很好，看谁都是顺眼的，尤其是Solo。他快快乐乐地走过去和他打了个招呼，“你特么的简直是绝了，你是怎么做到的？”

Solo的反应和他想象中有些不同，他小心翼翼地说，“啊？我不知道……你知道了吗？你指的是？”

Braxton不和他客气，自己拉开椅子坐下，冲他咧嘴笑。“我说的是Chris，天啊，他给我打电话时我都惊呆了。我知道你说过不能和我谈他的事，客户隐私什么，但说真的，你到底是怎么做到的？你到底是怎么让这个奇迹发生的？”

“我没有让任何奇迹发生，”Solo稳了稳神，答道，“爱情不是什么魔法，只是一些客观条件，还有一些触发条件，然后全部加在一起，就水到渠成了。”

Braxton简直服了，这个家伙就是有办法把这么谦逊的话都说得像自吹自擂，“什么客观条件，触发条件，这又是什么乱七八糟的？”他问。

“你知道的，人和人之间的吸引力，”Solo说，“人们不是无缘无故或失心疯了就去爱上某个人，我们之所以被某人吸引，只不过是在对方那里正好发现了自己想要找的东西，就那么简单。”

“就这么简单，”Braxton重复，翻了个白眼，“好吧，既然现在一切都大功告成了，我就信了你的邪吧，说起来，你到底是什么时候去见了他的？”

Solo张了张嘴，想要回答，却又突兀地中断了：有另一个人走到了他们身边，Braxton也扭头看过去，愕然地看着他哥站在那里，看着他们。Solo轻叹着，很快又露出他那个标准的迷人笑容。

“嗨，”他说。

“嗨，”他哥答，然后低身凑过来在Solo面颊上亲了一口。Braxton张大了嘴巴，来回看他们，一个字都说不出来了。Solo低头掩饰地在拳头里咳嗽一声。

“我本来想要介绍你们认识的，”Chris说，“但你们好像已经认识了？”

他好奇地看着他们，Braxton也终于能把嘴巴闭上了。他瞪着Solo，整个人还是云里雾里的懵圈着，都没留神他哥又说了什么，直到Chris走到一边去听不见他们了，他才压低声气急败坏地吼了出来：“这到底是怎么回事？我是让你去教他怎么和别人约会！现在这特么是什么？！”

“这个该怎么说呢，”Solo说，看起来也挺无奈的，“我只能说，我教得太成功了，你哥哥又实在是个太聪明的学生。然后，你懂的，就是自然的法则在起作用了。”


	2. Chapter 2

NS工作日记摘录  
以下为第一人称叙述

X年X月X日 周三

宣传期一如既往地无聊，不得不找各种借口去躲避拒绝各种新书巡回签售活动，在一时冲动下莫名答应了一个颇为新奇的委托。

根据当事人之一X的描述，他的哥哥，也就是此次委托对象，他的问题不只是泛泛而论的人际交往障碍，更多可能是因为遗传因素和大脑器质性因素等先天原因，无法根据以往经验得出结论，因此在正式与本人面谈前暂时持谨慎观望态度。

X年X月X日 周一

通过数日跟踪观察，初步判断Christian Wolff的日常行为模式确实与他弟弟的描述相符，他极为规律和封闭的作息习惯，客观上也造成了与他人结识交往的障碍，特别是在这样一个小镇上，基本杜绝了陌生人进入他生活的可能性。从他和客户、同事相处也能发现，Christian Wolff主观上与他人交往的意愿也较低。

又及：一个意外发现，Christian Wolff本人外貌条件颇为出众（他弟弟不知何故忘了提及这一点，大概认为不重要），再加上他所选择的职业，一个收入尚可同时（非常）英俊的男人，在传统择偶偏向中他无疑处于非常有利的优势地位，在这样的小镇上他本该是一个炙手可热的单身汉才对。但Christian Wolff似乎根本没有意识到自己的吸引力。

暂将此项列入后续综合评估。

X年X月X日 周三

付出了一个发动机的代价，得到了与委托对象初次直接接触的机会。

事先确认过对方的行程，知道他会在差不多的时间经过那个路段，但他会不会为倒霉路人停车，我没有多少把握。当那辆车真的在前方不远停下，Christian Wolff下车走过来时，我的惊讶至少有一半是真实的。

（一个可能有用的信息：他有一个低沉柔和的男中音，可能在某些场景下会被认为是颇具性吸引力。）

在打开引擎盖检查确认是给汽油机误加了柴油，导致油路系统损坏，车子也因此无法发动后，Christian Wolff主动提出载我一程。但他对陌生人的热心相助之情也就到此为止了，毫无疑问，他对陌生人很有戒心，我每一个进一步交流的尝试都被一律以沉默给挡了回来，我准备了好几天的会计领域相关的笑话也都白费了，他甚至都没屈尊笑一笑。

到目前为止，所有观察和接触获得的信息都符合我最初的判断，此次委托可能比想象中更有难度。

X年X月X日 周四

昨天故意把手机遗留在Christian Wolff车中，以便借此进行后续的第二次接触。但大出意料之外的是，Christian Wolff今天主动找到我的酒店返还了我的手机。显然我妈妈打来过几次电话，在他不得不接起后，他们甚至还聊了几分钟。

通常我会很小心将我的私人生活和委托对象分开，以免参杂过多主观因素影响判断。但这次的意外似乎起到了很好的作用，不管我妈妈和他那几分钟里都说了什么，至少都令Christian Wolff对我多了几分好感，甚至还可能产生了一定的信任。我邀请他进门时，他甚至没有再次不假思索就作出拒绝。

这一次我也成功地让他开口说了更多。我也饶有兴趣地观察到，他对我这个人还有我的工作也终于有一点感兴趣了，问我为什么会选择帮别人解决约会问题作为职业。

我的回答是，干这一行收入不菲，此外，我也喜欢看见别人有一个幸福结局。在数年后还会有客户记得给你寄新年卡片还有他们小孩照片的感觉还是不错的。当然我强烈不推荐他们用我的名字给小孩子命名。

记下这个：Christian Wolff确实会笑，只是需要多一点耐心等他领会你的笑话。

X年X月X日 周五

Christian Wolff来访。

发现他有某种干巴巴的幽默感，也许可以称之为冷幽默。最好笑的部分是他并非刻意营造出这个冷笑话的效果。

这也可以成为一个优势，但首先，他可能要先找到一个足够喜欢他到爱屋及乌地欣赏他的一切的人，而这个人，按通俗的说法就是真爱。

X年X月X日 周六

和Chris继续见面。

他对我的工作表现出很大的兴趣。令他尤其好奇的是，为什么人们会来找我。

我告诉他，大多数我的客户都已经绝望到一个地步了。这也是这份工作中最迷人的部分：想象一下，当一个人遇见了另一个人，他知道那个人就是他想要的一切，想要与之共度余生，但他不知道该怎么缩短他们之间的距离，他看不见任何机会，他甚至无法开口和对方交谈，让对方了解他的感情，只能眼睁睁地看着对方越来越远，那种撕心裂肺的痛楚，就像有一把火在烧着他的心，把他从内到外焚烧成灰，宁可死去也不愿意再这样活一秒。我的工作就是告诉他们该怎么去把握住每一个和对方相处的机会，最终赢得对方的心。

当他的沉默不再显得过分突兀，Chris是一个很好的倾听者。

大多数人做不到这一点。很好奇为什么从没人发现在他那些沉默下的闪亮之处，也许是因为他从没给别人机会去了解。

X年X月X日 周一

我们终于缓慢地进入了正题，旁敲侧击地触及他与人交往方面的问题，Braxton是对的，Chris种种拒人千里的冷漠表现更多是某种本能的笨拙反应，而非主观上想要和他人保持距离。他确实有和他人进行感情联系的能力。

从这个角度来说，我相信他绝对能够改变，他很聪明，他过去在军队的经历也说明了他有能克服各种强大障碍的坚定意志力，任何人想要切实地作出改变，只要有这两样就能够了。

唯一的问题在于，他缺少一个具体的目标和驱动力。

Chris看来完全满足于如今的生活，他有他自己的社交圈子，他的客户、同事，如果这种相对疏离的感情联系对他来说已经足够了，其他人，包括我，又有什么权力对他横加指点干涉，要求他必须要过着另一种他人眼中的正常的有着亲密伴侣的生活呢？

想要让一个人主动走出自己多年习惯的舒适区，需要非常强大的内在或外在驱动力。但我目前暂时还没发现存在有任何人或事令Chris会想要主动去改变目前自足的生活模式。

我开始考虑是否应该中断这次的委托，然后才想起我实际上并没有一个真正的委托，我更多像是以一个朋友而非约会顾问的身份在和Chris接触。

决定在离开前以朋友的身份和Chris真正开诚布公地谈一次。

X年X月X日 周三

依然滞留在芝加哥。Chris告诉我他需要我的帮助。他非常谨慎地使用了一个假设性的问题：即，如果，假设有那么一个人，遇见了某个人，但对如何行动一筹莫展，我通常会建议那个潜在的追求者该怎么做呢？

我没有揭穿他这个一连串的如果假设背后的真实意思，实际上，我觉得他那么小心翼翼地选择措辞，又羞赧于自我表露时实在很可爱。

X年X月X日 周五

Chris依然为了他那个为之心折的神秘对象深陷苦恼之中。我不得不遗憾地告诉他，如果他不能告诉我那个人是谁，我就无法根据对方的情况来提供我的具体建议。

“但你说你是最好的约会顾问。”他这么回答。

他在莫名其妙地一见钟情之后简直有点不可理喻了。虽然能理解他的感情用事（众所周知一个爱得发昏的头脑是不可能理性的），但我还是很冷酷地表示，我不会接受他的委托，因为不管我有多优秀，都没办法针对他的“空气美人”提出具体的约会建议。

他一点不觉得我这个笑话很好笑。我也许也需要体谅一下恋爱中的人的敏感心态。

X年X月X日 周六

必须返回纽约。Chris并不是很高兴。

我尽可能地安慰他，并说很期待听到他和他的那位佳人的好消息，如果有任何问题他还是可以继续找我咨询，但最好针对具体一点的问题，因为我真的不认为老是问这种“如果你是ta”的问题对他的恋爱会有任何帮助。

直到上了飞机，我才忽然想到一件事，Chris从未明确提及那位意中人的性别，难道是因为对方是男性，Chris有所顾虑才一直对我语焉不详？

X年X月X日 周日

在电话里直接问Chris他那位“空气美人”的性别是否为男性。

“他不是空气。”他回答，“他确实存在，像你一样。”

看来确实是了。

从来没想过Chris的性取向会是同性。Braxton也并未提及这一点，他知道这个吗？

X年X月X日 周二

Chris的问题似乎持续在发酵。我不知道发生了什么事，他在电话里听起来颇消沉。在我逼问之下，他终于承认自己稍早时陷入了一阵惊恐发作。因为他意识到，他的追求对象实际上并没有察觉到他们正在约会。也就是说这段感情似乎从头到尾都只是他单方面一个人的陷落。

这就是爱情会给人带来的影响：人们往往高估了爱或者陪伴的正面积极的作用，但在求之不得时它也同样具备毁灭性的摧毁力量。

“我不喜欢你不在这里。”他说。

我的感觉也和他一样。隔着远距离我无法为他提供任何帮助，甚至无法握住他的手。但我也没办法脱身去看他。

同意Chris下周过来拜访的请求。我们确实需要面对面好好谈一谈，好解决他的恋爱问题。想来实在有点讽刺，这明明是我一开始去见他的目的，但在他真正陷入问题时，我却不在那里。

我会搞定这个问题的。

（摘录到此结束）


	3. Chapter 3

按：这一个番外的时间线和前面两篇存在交错重合。

一、

Chris意识到有人在看着他。他抬起头，看见Solo站在那里，微微含笑的蓝眼睛里闪过一分温柔的揶揄。

“我就在想肯定能在这里找到你呢。”他说。

他走过来坐到了Chris身侧，肩膀轻轻地擦碰过Chris，又自然地移开。

Chris能感觉到周围人投过来那些暧昧的目光。无论他出现在何时何地，Solo总是很容易成为人群中的关注中心，他就像一道阳光，所有人的眼睛都情不自禁地想要追逐他。Chris没法责怪那些人，因为他自己也一样。

“我正想跟你说，”Solo说，“我在芝加哥的工作差不多要结束了。看来我们的公园长椅之约也要告一段落了。等我离开之后，我肯定会非常想念你沉默无声的陪伴。”

他又微笑起来，好像他刚刚和他分享了一个内部笑话。Chris笑不出来。

“我……”他努力想说点什么，最终还是失败了。他的喉咙里忽然多出了无形的堵塞物，封住了他所有想说却又不知道该如何出口的话语。

Solo朝他眨了眨眼。“当然，我知道你也会想念我，你就用不着说出来了。”

二、

他们在一周前偶然认识，很快就发展到一起出去午餐或晚餐。Chris工作忙不过来无法抽身时，Solo也总能过来找他。他性情温和，总是面带迷人的笑容，任何人陪在他身边都无法不觉得愉快，在他身边，即便是Chris的沉默寡言也都没有那么突兀了。

Solo是一个约会顾问。和会计师相比，这实在是非常不寻常而古怪的职业。

“但你要怎么确定哪些人应该在一起呢？”Chris问。

“我不知道，所以事前的背景核查也很重要，大多数我的客户都只是正在绝望陷入单相思的普通人，”Solo答：“想让别人喜欢你其实不是那么难的事，最难的部分是让他们尽可能地别在约会里做一些蠢事或说一些蠢话。”

他又补充说，“所谓坠入爱河也只是一个瞬间。作为顾问，我的工作就是制造机会，让那个瞬间发生。”

他们在河边散步，身侧的密歇根湖正泛起波光粼粼，最后一抹迷人的晚霞余晖一寸寸没入夜色中。没人再开口说话，宜人的寂静涌动在他们之间。

Solo凝视着湖面，Chris则看着他，心里莫名生起一股燥热。Solo恰在这时轻轻碰了碰他的手，再分开时Chris指尖几乎轻微灼痛起来。

三、

“我在想着你说过的话。”Chris说。

房间里随处可见Solo还没收起来的个人物品，他感觉到一丝焦虑，Solo的行李箱就打开放在一边。

“我说过什么？”Solo从浴室里走了出来，他手里拿着他的电动牙刷。

“你的客户，绝望和痛楚。”

“哦，对，”Solo说，“爱有时候是这样的，总是伴随同等的患得患失的痛苦。”

Chris费力地吞咽着。

“如果，假设，有人忽然感觉到那种痛苦，那种在内心烧灼的感情，他从没有过那种感觉，他该怎么做呢？”

那双迷人的蓝眼睛凝视着Chris，Solo露出了一个几乎是带着怜爱的笑容。

“嗯，我想，首先，他不应该害怕他心中忽然发生的这股激情，这是非常自然的事，它也只不过来得迟了些，一切会好起来的。”

Chris强烈怀疑这一点。

一切怎么会好呢，如果他就要离他而去，如果他永远都不会明白他的感情，如果他们就这样彼此擦肩而过，而在余生的每一天他都会在每一次呼吸之间想起他，却无法陪伴在他身边……

他宁可立即死去。

四、

“你不会死的，Chris，”Solo说，既想叹气又觉得好笑。“就跟我说说那个人，她是什么样子的。然后我们接下来再弄清楚她喜欢什么，她不喜欢什么，诸如此类。”

Chris无言地看着他。他眼睛睁得大大的，神情既耐心又好奇。Solo一直有一张表情丰富外露的脸，即便在他不说话时，那双眼睛仍然在对他诉说着，他的关切和温柔，他的喜怒哀乐，他的所感所欲，他的一切。

Chris说不出话来。

当你已经是所有的一切，我该如何用语言去描述呢？

五、

Solo推迟了离开的时间。

他仍然想知道那个人是谁，同时拒绝为Chris提供他的约会意见。

“我必须知道她是谁才能帮你，”他说，“我没法针对一团空气帮你拟定一个追求计划。你这样我根本没办法帮你。”

“但你说你是最好的约会顾问。”Chris回答，不知该怎么说才好，“你怎么会不知道呢？”

Solo为这话白了他一眼，还抢走了盘子里最后的面包卷作为对他的报复。

不过等Chris让人再上了一份手工冰淇淋时，Solo又对他笑了。

“一定要答应我，别和你那位女士约会时主动替她要甜点，不管她看起来多瘦都好，她还是可能为了额外的那点热量恨你的。”

“可你喜欢。”Chris说。

Solo闻言又在桌下轻轻踢他一脚。

六、

“我应该坦白一些糟糕的事吗？”Chris问。他躺在房车后面的床上，手机放在一边。

“要看是什么糟糕的事，”Solo说，零星传来敲打键盘声，“如果你觉得那是在你们的关系里有重要影响的事，你就不该隐瞒，但即使要坦白也要挑选恰当的时机，还有坦白的方式。你想要坦白什么？”

“我无法控制我的焦虑，每次我想到那个人……我不得不增加我的抗抑郁药物来控制惊恐发作的次数。”

敲打键盘的声音停了。“你是说，当你想到她就会过度焦虑？这听起来可不太好。好吧，首先，听我说，你不能自行增加你的用药量了，”Solo严肃地说，“其次，她为什么会对你产生这么严重的负面作用，Chris，别告诉我你爱上了一个有夫之妇——哦，糟糕，对不起，Chris，我必须去处理一些突发情况。我稍后再打给你好吗？”他挂了。

Chris听着那一串忙音，抬手盖住自己的眼睛。

七、

Solo离开了。

Chris感觉很不好。

非常非常不好。

八、

“告诉我该怎么做。”Chris请求道。

“Chris，你不告诉我那个人是谁，我真的不知道该怎么帮你。”Solo耐心地说，“我也说过了，我不会因为他的性别评判你的。”

“不，我不想要继续这样下去了。我想要把那些感情收回来，”Chris说，“我想要回到原来那样。告诉我该怎么做才能回到原来那样。”

他不想要现在这些无助的感觉，他想要回到最初那些愉快而平和的时刻，那时候Solo对他只是一个朋友，他也不会因为Solo不属于他或不在他身边而痛苦不堪。

Solo轻轻叹息，“你不能。没人能把给出去的感情收回来，也许有一天它会由浓转淡，或不知不觉间消失了，但在那之前，一旦你给出去了，它就不再属于你，也由不得你了。”

“我不喜欢你不在这里。”Chris闷闷地说。

Solo又叹了口气，“我也是。”他真心实意地道，“对不起，我本该在你身边支持你的。只是我在这里还有其他工作，我实在没办法分出身去——稍等，”他捂住电话，和身边的人说了几句话，Chris听着那电话里的电流声。“抱歉，我们说到哪里了？”

“我想见你。”他是如此绝望，已经不顾一切了。“我能去见你吗？”

Solo顿了顿，“好，来吧，”他答应了，“我们确实应该面对面来解决这个问题了。”

九、

一千多公里距离。2小时20分钟。无数次恐慌。

当他终于落地时，Chris诧异于他自己居然从这个漫长的煎熬里幸存了下来，他也没有惊恐发作，他冷静甚至是冷酷地镇压住了自己的感情，就好像他的心已经脱离了他的身体，不再属于他。

或者就像Solo说的，它确实已经不再属于他。

十、

Solo打开门，带着他一贯的笑容迎接他。

“对不起没能去接你，我——”

Chris上前把他紧紧揽入怀中。

“哇，这可是我从没有得到过的热情待遇啊。”Solo显然被他吓了一跳。Chris没回答，也没放开他，Solo终于感觉不对，拍拍他说：“Chris？你应该放开我了。”

Chris低头看着这张自己朝思暮想的面孔，感觉是如此迷惑，只不过是短短几天的分别，他怎么能够和他记忆里完全一模一样，却又看起来更加完美了。

他忍不住再次拥住他，在一阵意乱情迷中，低头亲吻了他。

Solo发出一声轻微的困惑的低叫，他双手扶在Chris肩膀上，却没有推开他。直到Chris把他放开，他气喘吁吁，又迷惑不已，脸颊上飞起一片绯红。Chris忍不住又吻了吻他。

他从未感觉如此幸福。他低头与Solo额头相抵，就连呼吸相闻都令他开心得一阵阵眩晕。

“请告诉我该怎么做。”他请求道。

End


End file.
